Cahill Academy 101
by khbr23hw
Summary: When the 4 best friends, Alex, Nicole, Olive and Hailey, stumble upon this 'application' for an 'academy' they decide to fill it out. But little did they know that the school was real. Inspired by all those 39Clues schools and stuff. R & R and don't hate. T just to be safe. Also, I don't know the catorgories or genres. I know there will be humor in it but give me the others.
1. The Application

**Another story! So I got this idea from OUF39. But it isn't an Official Universty, this is simply just an academy.**

**Don't sue me! Don't.**

**I have about 8 OCs. Prbably only 5 are the main ones. And there are the students but I'm not going into that.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well, I just noticed about everyone calls Ian to do the disclaimer first.**

**Ian: I will sue you if-**

**Me: Bye Ian. See ya later.**

**Ian: YAY! -runs away yelling in joy-**

**Me: -picks up wallet and looks through it- Wow, million dollars. -pockets it- Natalie! YOU do it!**

**Natalie: Why me?**

**Me: Cause you're a Kabra. Makes you special.**

**Natalie: I am special.**

**Me: And awesome and pretty and gorgeous and-**

**Natalie: khbr23hw does not own anything besides her OCs and the plot.**

**Me: Reverse phycology my friends.**

**Natalie: WHAT?!**

_Question 13; What color are your underwear?_

The four best friends just stared at the question, either though they had seen it 3 times already.

The four best friends are Alex, Hailey, Olive and Nicole. They were 39Clues maniacs, at 11 years old.

Alex is what they call 'Lucian'. Sneaking, cunning, etc... She has long, honey blonde hair and silver-ish gray eyes that always have some sort of trouble in them. It's Alex's fault on _why_ they get detention so much. Tomboy. She refuses anything girly and romantic. It just makes her plain sick for some reasons. And basic girl panties, ultimate wedgie. She buys boxers but only her best friends knew that. Unless, until now. Secret feelings for either Dan or Ian. Can't decide and wishes she would never decide.

Hailey is you typical 'Tomas'. Strong, athletic and biggest. Not fat just, Holt-ish. She has short choppy brown hair and brown eyes. People always depend on her in sports but will beat the fluff out of unicorns. She has Unicornphobia. Hailey is leaning more to the tomboy side but she has her unique girliness and just craves Hamilton.

Olive is your 'Ekaterina'. Smart, always inventing, etc... Olive has glasses but wears contacts sometimes. Fiery red hair that's always in a pony tail and startling blue eyes. Olive can come up with any plan and crack most codes. She is about average girl and really like the Starling brothers. Why would Olive love Alistair? That would be _creepy_.

Nicole is the 'Janus' in the group. Singing, painting, dancing, etc... Nicole or 'Nicky' has black hair and forest green eyes. The 'Clue hunters' (The group they call themselves) need her to crack musical codes and basic Janus stuff. Nicole is the girlist and loves Jonah Wizard.

So right now they were reading some 39Clues fanfic and stumbled upon this 'Academy' posted by 'Fiske Cahill'. They thought it would be fun to fill in the application and Roleplay in the academy. Some of the questions were laugh-able. Others were just plain creep. Half of the time it seemed like real question. 20 in all. Everybody had signed up, Alex was doing her's right now.

"I'm not answering this." Alex huffed.

"I did it!" Hailey said.

"Me too." Nicole said.

"Alex, does it really matter?" Olive asked.

"Uh, yea. It does matter." Alex answered.

Olive sighed and took the keyboard.

'Pokemon Boxers' is what Olive wrote.

"LIAR!" screamed Alex.

"Yeah, I know." Olive grinned.

"Fine, put in regular girl underwear then." Hailey said.

"You know what?" Alex said and erased the current answer with 'NONE OF YOUR BEESWAX OLD MAN!'.

"Harsh Alex." Nicole said.

-about 4 or 3 questions later-

_Question 18_

_Do you have any allergies or phobias._

Alex smirked a signature 'Kabra worthy' smirk.

"None. Ha! In. Your. Screen!" Alex said.

"Smart..." Olive muttered.

"I'm awesome like that." Alex smiled.

"I regret putting the truth in there." Hailey said.

"They would probably think you're joking." Nicole reassured here.

"Ok." Hailey nodded.

_19_

_Branch?_

"Lucian." everybody agreed.

"Girls, what are you doing?" Nicole's mother came in. They were at Nicole's house.

"Doing a Cahill test." Nicole answered.

"It's a beautiful day outside!" Nicole's mom protested.

"We'll go out later." Hailey said. Nicole's mother smiled and left.

"Not." Alex sighed and typed in the answer.

_20_

_Why do you think you're worthy enough to be praised by the Kabras?_

"Cause I'm a Lucian, awesome like that, better then them..." Alex said as she typed. "Just to name a few."

"You can say that your British accent is amazing." Nicole suggested.

"And you can help them back if Dan pranks one of them." Hailey said.

"Yeah. All is scientifically proven." Olive agreed.

"You guys are sweet." Alex smiled and typed all of that in. Then she pressed 'Send'.

**I'll end it here. Guys like it? REVIEW! Hate it? Review in a kind way on why you hate it and how I can make it better. Trolls/Flamers? DON'T REVIEW.**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	2. Bringing them in

**I update way too soon. Haha.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: PERCY JACKSON!**

**Percy: Not you again.**

**Me: Do it.**

**Percy: khbr23hw does not own anything besides OCs and the idea of it.**

**Me: Thanks! -hug-**

**Percy: O.o**

**Me: Fluff my pillow!**

**Percy: -more panicked- 0.o**

_3:00 am._

"Go. To. Sleep!" Nicole moaned as Alex was running around the room. Hailey was fast asleep, Olive knocked herself out with the monkey touch.

"Can't!" Alex giggled and began jumping on the bed. "Sugar high!"

"I told you it was a bad idea to eat 100 Skittles before bed." Nicole muttered.

Alex was rolling on the floor laughing like a complete idiot. She looked up and screamed, "AMY AND DAN CAHILL ALERT!"

"I thought hallucinations were gonna come earlier." Nicole whispered. Alex was creeping her out now. She rolled around to face the other way and saw Amy and Dan Cahills.

"AHHHHHH!"

"NINJA LORD AND BOOKWORM! I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD-"

"What did Alex do?" Hailey asked and widened her eyes. "Is Hamilton with you?"

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD-"

Hailey scrambled up to them. Nicole shoved her aside and smile.

"The more important question is, _'Is Jonah Wizard with you?!'_" Nicole squealed then did a fan girl squeal.

"No..." Amy said slowly, watching Alex run around in hyper mode.

"What happened to her?" Dan asked, pointing to Alex.

"TRied to beat her record of 12 Skittles." Hailey said.

"My record was 52!" Dan grinned.

"She just ate 100." Nicole challenged.

Dan's jaw dropped and he looked at Amy.

"No! You'll break stuff and send Ian to the hospital again!" Amy exclaimed. Dan's face fell.

"I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I TOLD YOU, I-"

"SHUT IT ALEX!" Olive finally woke up. She squinted at the figures and shoved on her glasses. Her jaw dropped.

"BOW DOWN TO THE NINJA LORD OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-"

"Not you too!" Amy exclaimed at Alex's ninja thing.

"NO I'M THE NINJA LORD!" Dan yelled.

"She was referring to you Dan." Olive said and peered into the hallway.

"Oh. Then BOW DOWN!" Dan shouted.

"You're gonna wake my parents up!" Nicole said.

"Ok, Nicole, Alex-"

"PRESENT! I'M ALEX! LUCIAN, AWESOME, BEST BRIT ACCENT IN THE WORLD-"

"Hailey and Olive." Amy continued. "You guys sent a application-"

Olive began laughing.

"Oh! This has gotta be one of Alex's pranks." Olive said.

"Yeah. That was fake." Hailey said.

"Unicornphobia." Dan muttered then laughed to himself.

"I'm a Holt and I know it." Hailey growled and held up her fist.

"I'm the ninja lord! Bring. It. On." Dan said.

Nicole sighed. Idiot.

Hailey grabbed his feet and hung him upside down. She was a Holt so she was a bit taller.

"Oh my god, she is a Holt!" Dan gasped in horror.

"I'm a Wizard."

"Starling..."

"KABRAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Dan screamed in horror at the last name. Then, five guys burst in.

"You people are taking so long to get these people." Ian Kabra said in his silky British accent.

"And I dare you to pet Buffy." Alex stormed up to him, talking in her silky, flawless British accent. The two had a glare off and were completely out of the conversation.

"That's not good." Olive whispered.

"Why?" Hamilton Holt asked.

"Ham-Ham-Hamilton!" Hailey nearly fainted.

"Yo, we gotta jet." Jonah Wizard said.

"JONAH WIZARD!" Nicole screamed her fan girl scream. She practically tackled the gangsta super star.

Alex and Ian were still glaring. It's getting intense...

"Give in to my stare, Ian Kabra." Alex said, her voice eerie calm.

"The calm before the storm?" Ned suggested.

"Seems likely..." Ted agreed. Olive inched closer to them.

"It is. Explanation, 100 bags of Skittles. Dan's reaction." Olive said and pushed them all into the hall.

Hailey closed the door and pulled on the knob so no one could go out. There was a slight creek.

"Not so hard, you'll pull it out." Olive said. Hailey nodded.

"Jo-Jo-Jo..." Nicole fainted.

"Finally I get a fan!" Jonah grinned. "Everybody is either team Dan or Ian."

What about me?" Hamilton asked.

"..."

There was silence for about 10 minutes.

"Wow it's so serious in there." Ned said.

"Five, four, three, two..." Olive muttered.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The first one sound like a battle cry. The second one was a wimpy girly scream.

"LET ME OUT!" Ian yelled.

The song 'Sexy and I know it' started playing.

Nicole's eyes fluttered opened and frowned.

"NO!" she screamed and the door burst open.

Ian held a button in his hand and casually walked out.

"Dynamite." coughed Ted.

Nicole slapped Alex and grabbed her shoulders.

"I'm not doing it!"

"Doing what?" Dan asked.

"You just don't blow up a door!" Amy exclaimed to Ian.

"But the door was jammed and I had to get out." Ian said.

Alex had a goofy grin on her face.

"Doooooo it." she said.

"NO! JONAH WIZARD IS HERE!" Nicole slapped Alex again.

"THAT HURTS!" Alex yelled.

"Nicole, just back away slowly." Olive cautioned.

_I walk into a room, and this is what I see._

_A bunch of crazy Cahills looking at me..._

Nicole walked back slowly.

"Yo, what's going to happen?" Jonah asked.

"Just run at 3." Hailey said.

_I got the clues in my pocket and I ain't afraid to show them_

_Show them_

_Show them_

"THREE!" Hailey screamed and everybody ran downstairs.

_I'M A CAHILL AND I KNOW IT!_

Alex ran after them, spraying them with silly string.

"RUN PEOPLE, RUN!" Nicole screamed, being hosed down in silly string.

Alex smiled and threw the can at Ian.

"Cobra." Alex crossed her arms.

Ian ducked and straightened his jacket.

"DESTROY THE CAN!" Hailey screamed and Hailey, Olive and Nicole began stomping it.

"MWAHAHAHAHA!" Alex yelled and took out another can of silly string and began spraying again.

"Shouldn't the parents hear this?" Dan asked.

"No..." Hamilton muttered.

Hamilton got silly stringed.

Dan got stringed.

"Everybody, quiet." Olive warned.

Olive got silly stringed.

Fiske then appeared.

"Why is it taking you so-"

Fiske got silly stringed.

"What?! Why-"

Again.

"Stop it, we're here for-"

Again.

"I'm serious young girl, st-"

_Again_

"I'm SERIOUS! STOP IT!" Fiske yelled, having enough. "Plan B."

"Really?" Dan asked.

Hamilton just shrugged and threw Hailey over his shoulder.

"I-I..." Hailey fainted.

Jonah gave Nicole his star winning smile. Nicole fainted.

"I get it, I get it." Olive sighed and monkey touched herself again. She collapsed and the Starlings just looked at each other.

"Ian, do some-"

Again.

"My pleasure." Ian said and shot Alex in her shoulder. But, she caught it and threw it at Ian. Ian collapsed.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Alex yelled loudly and her eyes widened. "OOOH! SKITTLES!"

"What? Where?" Dan looked around.

Just as Alex ate one Skittle, she collapsed.

"Let's go, Jonah take Nicole, Dan or Amy take Ian. The other take Alex." Fiske ordered and walked out the front door.

"I'm not touching the Cobra." Dan said.

"F-Fiske said too." Amy said. She didn't like the idea either.

"Come on!" Hamilton said and walked out the door, Hailey slumped on his shoulder.

Ted and Ned dragged Olive out. Jonah dragged Nicole out. Dan took Alex and Amy took Ian.

So, the four best friends were all knocked out, going to a 'academy' they thought was fake. When they thought the 39CLues was just fiction, they were wrong. The 39Clues were _soooo _real.

Welcome to the academy girls.

**Ok I hope you guys like it. :P**

**I'm a Cahill and I know it is something I kinda made up last night. The 'wiggle' part is just the name of your favorite character from the series. I find that Hamilton Holt works best.**

**I found out, Ravi from Jessie, has a horrible Jonah expression.**

**Now, can you spot the difference?**

**khbr23hw~ logged off.**


	3. Orinetation, Part 1

**HULLO! I see the people from the UK are reading my stories so any British people out there.**

**HI HARRY!**

**'SUP KABRAS!?**

**:P Ok.**

**And I am looking for a beta. If anyone is interested please PM me and tell me how it works. :P**

**catdreamer39- I'm glad you're laughing! Hahaha ok, and this is Cahill Academy 101. This is how I would react.**

**Disclaimer/**

**Me: Ohmygoshiness, Hamilton? Will you do the disclaimer?  
**

**Hamilton: Why me?  
**

**Me: Because I want you too.  
**

**Hamilton: But why me?  
**

**Me: I just told you! DO IT OR DIIIE!  
**

**Hamilton: Ok ok! khbr23hw does not own anything.  
**

**Me: Besides...**

** Hamilton: Her OC's and hamburger ka-bobs.**

**Me: NO! The PLOT! But I was brainstorming this with my sister when she asked if you can ka-bob anything.**

Everything was blurry and her head was pounding, as if her brain wanted to escape her skull. Alex sat up and looked around, Hailey, Olive and Nicole were there. They were staring at someone.

"Ok. Now everybody is awake." a voice said. Alex turned and looked at the man in black.

"OH MY CAHILL, WHAT THE FLIP IS FISKE CAHILL DOING HERE?!" Alex screamed.

"The application, remember?" Olive said quietly. Alex turned and saw Olive looking at Ned and Ted.

"Oh. It was REAL!" Alex said and fumbled in her pocket, producing a gun.

"Since when did you carry a gun?!" Nicole exclaimed.

"Since when did I carry a _real_ gun?" Alex questioned and turned to Fiske.

"You girls have been chosen to attend Cahill Academy 101 based on your applications." Fiske said.

SQUIRT

"Not again!" Fiske moaned.

"Alex, stop." Hailey said and took it away. "Someone catch." Hailey threw the water gun toawrds the boys. Hamilton caught it and grinned.

"Th-"

"Don't speak to her." Fiske informed. "She'll faint, _again_."

"Nu-uh." Hailey whined and crossed her arms.

"Everybody just be quiet and listen to Fiske!" Olive snapped.

"Harsh." Nicole said.

"Thank you. Anyway this academy is for those who write 39Clues fanfiction. This academy will help you write the best. You have been chosen to attend with many other students." Fiske explained.

"So then... we're going to a Cahill school? And the Cahills are teachers?" Olive asked, massaging her temples.

"Precisously. Now here," Fiske handed each girl a piece of paper. "Check your weak points. You'll have classes in that catorgory."

Alex scanned the paper.

Romance-

Fashion-

Pranking-

Grammer-

Spelling-

Creativity-

Characters-

Making sense-

Making it more fun-

Plot-

Setting-

Description-

Sign your name here

x_

"Can I just take all of them?" Alex asked.

"Yes." Fiske answered.

Alex shrugged and checked everything. The other three friends did the same thing.

"You'll be staying in dorms-"

"What about our parents?" Nicole demanded. "She'll flip out."

"Don't worry, we have that taken care of." Fiske said and handed them schduels. "Now go."

The four best friends followed the Cahills, three out of four sighing in love.

(*v*) (*v*) (*v*)

Alex took a seat.

"Hello, students." a sickly sweet voice said. The woman was...

"OH MY FLIPPIN GODS! ISABEL KABRA!" Olive screamed her head of.

"ATTACK!" a boy yelled and everybody began attacking Isabel Kabra.

Geez, everybody hates her.

**Full orientation will happen next chapter. Yeah, Isabel is helping out. All Cahills are in this. **

**:P I'm looking for a beta too so um... PM me and uh can you tell be how beta works?**


	4. Orienetation, Part 2

**I don't need a beta anymore. Let's clap for the awesome NatalieKfan. -applause-**

**For roll call I was thinking of putting it in order A-Z but decided not to.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Isabel! Do the disclaimer, please?**

**Isabel: No. I will not be following the instructions of a child.**

**Me: I'm not a child. I'm a deadly Lucian.**

**Isabel: No you're not.**

**Me: -holds up rubber ducky-**

**Isabel: ?**

**ME: It's yours. And has poison 666 in it.**

**Isabel: ! khbr23hw does not own anything besides the plot and her owncharacters.**

**Me: That's right. Ducks are deadly creatures.**

"ATTACK!"

Everybody jumped up and lunged at Isabel. Well, those who were brave enough. Alex, Nicole, Hailey and Olive jumped in too. Hamilton and Dan were laughing so hard they would've squirted milk out of their noses. Ian just stood there, smirking. Ned and Ted weren't paying attention because they were studying blue prints. Amy was trying to play peacemaker.

"Guys, stop it!" she yelled.

"Get these filthy beasts off of me!" Isabel screamed.

"I haven't bathed in two weeks!" a boy grinned and Isabel paled. So did every other girl as they backed away from the boy who just stated that.

"Gross..." Nicole gagged.

"Guys, stop! She's here to help!" Amy cried out.

"She's supposed to be in JAIL!" Alex shouted.

"That was in the books," Olive whispered, "and she got released. Remember?"

"STILL! SHE'S A CRUEL, EVIL WOMAN WHO SPITS ON HER BABIES!" Alex screamed.

"I do not spit on children," Isabel said and smoothed her clothes out.

"You shot your child in the foot," Hailey whimpered.

"Speak up, _darling_, Izzy can't hear you," Alex said in a British accent. Hailey was scared half to death of Isabel Kabra. What happens if she gets scared half to death… twice?

"I prefer to be called _Isabel_." Isabel said, "Now, get back in your seats."

Amy, Dan, Hamilton, Ned, Ted, Ian and Jonah left, seeing Isabel was under control. The door closed with a thud. Hailey was pale as a ghost. Why? Isabel had pulled out a sleek dart gun.

"I believe we won't have any more problems?" Isabel said, holding up the gun.

Everybody was silent and Isabel smiled.

"Good. I'm sure you all have been informed of why you are here?"

Everybody nodded and murmured yes.

"I'll do roll call, then we can begin," Isabel said then picked up a clipboard.

"If only I had my water gun..." Alex shot Hailey a look.

"Alex Kabra..." Isabel narrowed her eyes as she read the last name.

"Hello, Mum!" Alex gave a cheerful wave. The people in the room snickered, but Isabel didn't. Isabel marked something down on the clipboard. Should Alex be worried about this simple gesture? Probably.

"What's your real last name? I loathe when people don't use their real last names," Isabel said.

"Kabra. I'm sticking to that," Alex huffed, keeping her British accent, and sticking her nose in the air.

"Fine," Isabel said through clenched teeth. Everybody just stared at Isabel. No argument or shooting? Isabel must be working really hard to restrain herself.

"Bailey Sugarcakes..." Isabel scowled. A girl with long brown hair raised her hand.

"I'm the love-able duck?" Isabel didn't seem happy about the names. A certain girl was looking deathly pale. A boy with rimless glasses said, "Here."

"Ben the Awesome Piece of Chocolate?" Isabel called out. A boy with chocolate brown hair raised his hand then asked, "Do you have any chocolate?"

"No!" Isabel snapped.

"Who peed in your Cheerios?" he asked.

Isabel scowled and she seemed to be restraining herself not to do anything.

"Carly?" (The most normal name so far.) A girl who looked like Carly from Icarly raised her hand.

"Kiley Anderson?" A girl with slightly chubby cheeks whispered a, "Here".

"Hailey Holt?" Isabel frowned again.

Hailey shyly raised her hand.

"Oh, man up!" Nicole hissed.

"I can't. She has a gun," Hailey muttered.

"Nicole Wizard?"

"Yo, wassup?" Nicole grinned. Isabel scowled.

"Olive Starling?"

"He-" Olive began to say but Isabel interrupted her, "Chris is the BEST Lucian in the world no matter what Isabel Kabra says?"

"PRESENT!" A boy with blonde hair shouted.

"You are not the best Lucian in the world," Isabel said.

"Did you read that right? It said 'no matter what Isabel Kabra says'," Chris said back. Isabel ignored him and continued.

She narrowed her eyes at the next name on the list.

"Isabel Kabra?" Isabel scanned the room for the girl who dared impersonate her.

"I-I-I a-a-m r-r-right h-here!" a girl with messy black hair squeaked. Isabel stared daggers then continued.

"The Amazing Ekat?" A boy with red hair gave an over done coughing fit. He actually fell off his seat and bumped his head on the table.

"Over dramatic," Alex coughed.

"Heard that," the boy grumbled then got back in his seat.

"Hmm? You say something?"

"Arnold?" Isabel called out.

"Woof." answered a boy who looked like a mini version of Hamilton Holt.

Isabel continued with roll call for about five more minutes then she set the clipboard down.

"If I had an alias I would change that," Isabel said with a dramatic twirl of her dart gun. "You can trust us. Now, you'll be divided into your branches, and you will ask your branch leader questions you have from now on." Isabel paused, "For the Lucian branch your leader is Irina Spasky."

People gave dramatic gasps hearing the name. Irina Spasky was supposed to be dead.

"Russian lady!" Alex's eyes lit up remembering Irina's nails.

"TheEkaterinabranchleader will be Alistair Oh. The Tomas branch has Eisenhower and the Janus have Jonah Wizard."

Nicole fainted; Jonah was going to be _her_leader. Everybody gathered around her and her eyes fluttered open. The door burst open and Irina Spasky, Alistair Oh, Eisenhower Holt, and Jonah Wizard walked into the room. Nicole fainted again.

"Now go to your branch leaders. I have more important things to do," Isabel said.

"Like poisoning innocent birds because they pooped on her car," Alex muttered to her friends. They all snickered and Isabel eyed them suspiciously. Isabel must've over heard them.

Nicole went to the Janus group surrounding Jonah Wizard. The duck dude was in her group.

Alex walked up to Irina Spasky and started speaking Russian fluently. Most people just stared and Irina was slightly startled.

"You speak Russian?" the boy named Chris asked.

"I'm a Lucian; I need to. I also speak Italian, Greek, Latin, Spanish, and French," Alex answered grinning.

"Well, hola."

Hailey practically ran up to Eisenhower. You could tell she was excited about having a Holt for a leader.

"OK!" Eisenhower barked, "Team formation! We're going to the Tomas lounge."

Hailey was the only one who actually got in her place even though role hadn't been assigned yet. She had been training for this. She was a true Holt. Ben was there too and stood next to Hailey. Everybody started lining up and they jogged out of the room, squeezing through the doorway because it was too small for all of them to fit through.

Olive walked up to Alistair Oh.

"Hi, Mr. Oh! Can I have one of those spy penny things? Then can you..." Olive pulled out a blue print and Alistair seemed kind of amused.

"You certainly are an Ekat, aren't you?"

"You need to add something riiiiight here," The Amazing Ekat pointed to a place on the blue print. The Ekaterinas walked out, discussing the blue print. They had their first invention ready to test after they built it from the blue print.

Irina Spasky walked out the door, ignoring Alex's burst of Russian. All of the other Lucians followed her.

"Hey! WAIT! I need those poison nails! PLEEEASE? I'LL PAY YOU FIVE BUCKS!" Alex shouted.

"TEN BUCKS!" Chris challenged.

"You don't even have nails! It's _mine_!" Alex snarled. Chris stuck his tongue out and started shouting prices at Irina. Alex followed trying to out-bid Chris.

"Okay, dawgs. Let's go to the Janus crib and figure this stuff out there," Jonah said. The excitement of the situation was too much for Nicole, so again, she fainted.

**:P! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! That's really all I have to say...**

**Wait NO!**

**-drum roll-**

***awkward silence**

**I was supposed to say something?**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


	5. Within the Branch Lounges

**I updated. I hope you guys enjoy my little academy. Okay, so I added something to my summary, but I'll just write it here: What happens when Vesper students come over?**

**Nothing much but my beta said I should add that. XD**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hi Haaaaiiiiileeeeeyy.**

**Olive: She's in the Tomas lounge. This is the Ekaterina lounge.**

**Me: -sigh- I made this place up and don't even know where to go. Why don't you say the disclaimer then?**

**Olive: Umm... I guess. khbr23hw doesn't own the 39 Clues or academies. Also, she doesn't own the word 'ain't'.**

**Me: Ain't ain't a word! Besides, where did that even come from?**

**Olive: I don't know...**

* * *

_Lucian_

"Please? Please? Please?" Alex switched to Russian. "Pozhalujsta? P-"

"Silence!" Irina snapped, "You are here to learn about writing, not combat."

"Well, my fanfics are just fabulous. I just sent in the application and got accepted." Alex said crossing her arms, "Just give them to me, and I'll leave you alone."

"Nyet." Irina scolded. "Children, it is late. I will explain how the building works. There are three floors. The bottom floor is divided into the classrooms, the second one holds the meeting rooms, and the third has the sleeping rooms. Your roommates are..." Alex zoned out and focused on when her name was called. "Alex Kabra and SparklyUnicorns."

A girl _waaay _too perky for Alex's taste tripped over her feet to get to Alex.

"Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi! I'm Dian! Nice to meet you!" she said with a huge smile.

"I'm here because I got a lot of flames for my story, but I still continue to write and continue to get even meaner ones," Dian said frowning, "This makes me sad, and the only reason I'm here is to improve my fanfics."

"I heard that you are one of the people that got accepted here," Dian continued, "I think I've overheard something about how the applicators will get special treatment somehow, but I don't know-"

"Hi, I'm Alex." Alex interrupted, wearing her best fake smile.

"Wow! Is your last name really Kabra? Are you related to the Kabras in any way, because that would be soooo cool! I know we'll have soooo much fun and become best friends for life! I just know it!" the girl giggled. "I-"

"Okay, children, it is bedtime. Lucians will be in the Red Wing." Irina called out as she walked up the stairs. Everybody followed her up and chose their rooms.

Alex tried to fall asleep, but Dian was sleep talking like crazy! Alex sighed. How was Dian even a LUCIAN?!

* * *

_Ekat_

Olive was so tired. She wanted to go to sleep but couldn't. Her eyelids drooped and she could barely talk or move. Every other Ekaterina looked and felt like Olive. Someone said something and Olive blinked in confusion.

"What?"

"Okay, children, I see that everybody looks tired. It is time for bed." Alistair said.

Everybody began to head out, but stopped almost as soon as they had started.

"Where are we going?" The Amazing Ekat asked.

"I suppose I should explain how the building works. There are three floors. This includes Classrooms, Meeting Rooms, and Dorm Rooms." Alistair explained. "The Ekaterinas' dorm rooms are in the Yellow Wing. The people who got accepted..." Olive and everybody else started to zone out. Alistair sighed and led them to their wing.

"Each of you will have a roommate. Now go pick your rooms." Alistair said.

Olive went to a room, and shared it with the girl named Carly. What happened next? She went to dreamland of course.

* * *

_Janus_

Colored lights flashed, music blared, and voices were heard all over. Yes, the Januses were having a party. No one even noticed that they were dead tired until a slow song started to play.

"Wait what?"

"Huh?"

"What's happening?"

"Oh my gosh... Unicorns..."

Jonah was the only one still wide-awake because he was used to late night parties and stuff.

"Okay homies-"

Nicole fell to the ground.

"Did she faint AGAIN?!" someone yawned.

"Yo, it's time to hit the crib," Jonah said, "I'll explain everything tomono. Follow Da Wiz."

Two people dragged Nicole to her bedroom while everybody else slugged behind.

* * *

_Tomas_

"FIVE MORE PUSH-UPS! COME ON YOU WIMPS!" Eisenhower screamed at the tired and sweaty kids.

"No... more... push-ups," someone moaned and collapsed.

"IT IS MIDNIGHT, EISENHOWER! LET US GO TO BED!" Hailey screamed.

"Excuse _me_?" Eisenhower glared.

"Sir." Hailey added quickly.

"Fine. The building has three layers. The first is the learning rooms, then second is meeting rooms, and third bedrooms." Eisenhower sighed. "NOW MOVE IT OR LOSE IT!"

Everybody scrambled up and sprinted to the blue wing.

"RUN YOU CHIPMUNKS, RUN!"

~/\~

Everybody was in their beds, sleeping like little angels.

"So... in a week?" Isabel asked talking on her phone.

"Yes, Vesper students will come in a week," answered Fiske.

"This way they can write suspense, or fear," Isabel smiled cruelly.

"I don't even know how you convinced me to do this," Fiske sighed.

"Uncle Fiske, can I PLEASE wear my ninja uniform?" Dan asked in the background.

Isabel shook her head in disgust and hung up.

* * *

**Yes, I am sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Bah...**

**That is all I have to say actually. Oh! Right now, 10/27/12 I am co-authoring the Cahill Choice Awards with Vesper One! If you are interested, go check it out and vote! Details are there.**

**Yada yada yada, hmm... Yeah, that's about it.**

**See y'all next time!**

**khbr23hw- logged off.**


End file.
